Pretty Soldier Sailor Universe
by Schala2001
Summary: A new senshi story begins and tells of Sailor Schala Sun, her 4 universe senshi, and their meetings with the other senshi. Slight SM/DBZ crossover, some cursing.
1. Demeter

The following characters DO NOT belong to me: Piccolo, Vegeta, Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Those guys are owned by Naoko, the DBZ people, TOEI animation, etc. Having said that, I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
ONE   
"We'll fight, not out of spite/  
for someone must stand up for what's right/  
'Cause where there's a man that has no voice, there ours shall go singing..."(Jewel, "Hands")   
  
  
"Giovanni's is the biggest Italian restaurant chain around," Lori explained to Jade. "It's a great place to study for our research project.   
  
"I'll have the spaghetti," Jade told the waiter. To Lori, she said, "If you say so. But do you get the feeling that there's more to Giovanni's than meets the eye?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Lori asked.  
  
"Well, the Giovanni family owns more than restaurants. They have shares in several major companies as well. Some say that they're part of the mafia."  
  
Before Lori could reply, an explosion sent the two girls flying. Jade looked up to find a huge hole in the wall on the other side of the restaurant. Several shadowy forms were lurking about, attacking restaurant patrons.   
  
"Hey! Let go of me!"   
  
Jade turned around and saw one of the shadowy things grab a short, well-dressed girl with black hair. Without thinking, Jade flew at the thing, causing it to lose its grip on the other girl, who fell backwards and hit her head on a barstool. The impact knocked the other out cold.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" the thing hissed.  
  
A small, sun-shaped locket dropped into Jade's lap. A voice yelled, "Shout 'Sun Cosmic Power!'"   
  
"Whatever for?" Jade wondered. But she did as she was told and yelled, "Sun Cosmic Power!"   
  
Seconds later, she found herself transforming into a warrior with a white tiara, white jumpsuit, gold belt, and an orange cloak.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Jade asked herself. Yet as the shadows came towards her, she felt as if she had defended the lives of others many times before.   
  
"Aurora Borealis!" Jade screamed. Orange flame surrounded her and flew at her enemies. The shadows screamed in pain. One yelled, "We won't forget this!" then disappeared.  
  
"That was weird," Jade said. She walked over to the fallen girl and put a hand to the other's head. "What a bump," she mused.  
  
A white owl flue in, carrying a medallion in its talons. Jade took the medallion and examined it. It had a bear on it.   
  
"What are you doing there?"   
  
Jade turned around to see five men in black suits and ties staring at her, arms folded. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
"The better question is, who are you and what are you doing with Don Giovanni's daughter?" one of the men asked.   
  
"So you work for Mr. Giovanni?" Jade asked.  
  
"That is correct," another replied.   
  
"I wonder if they're telling the truth," Jade wondered to herself.   
  
In response, a voice in her mind said, "They are, and that girl is also Sailor Demeter of the Universe Senshi."   
  
"She'll be fine," Jade told the men. "As for what happened, there was a huge explosion and these weird things showed up and attacked her. I kicked their butts."  
  
"And we're supposed to believe you?"   
  
"Yes," Jade replied. She gave them the medallion and her phone number, then said, "Give her this medallion when she wakes up, and have her call Jade Bradford."   
  
Interlude  
  
"Are you sure that you're all right?" Don Giovanni asked his daughter.   
  
"Daddy, for the last time, I'm fine," Jennifer protested. Ever since her father's men had brought her home from the ruined restaurant, her dad had been fawning over her like a mother hen.   
  
"When I find out who did this, I'll.." Don Giovanni's voice trailed off in a menacing tone.   
  
Jennifer sighed and shook her head. She knew better than to mess with her father when he was angry.   
  
"What I want to know is the identity of the girl who saved you," the don continued. "The boys said she was dressed in a really weird outfit and had purple hair."   
  
"Well, don't ask me, because I don't know," Jennifer replied. "Who's this Jade girl you're sending for?"   
  
"She's supposed to be an associate of the woman who saved you."   
  
"What's this medallion for?"   
  
"That woman left it for you. I hope Jade can answer our questions."   
  
Interlude  
  
"So let me get this straight," Jade said to the white owl sitting in front of her in the park down the road from Austin College. "I'm this Sailor Schala Sun person, a princess of the sun in a galaxy you can't remember?"   
  
"Right," the owl said. "And I'm Minerva, your guardian. There are four other Universe Senshi, which you are the leader of. The girl you saved was Sailor Demeter. The others are Sailor Ma'at of Andromeda, Sailor Mist of Beta Centauri, and Sailor Rhea of Hercules."   
  
"If I'm from another galaxy," Jade said, "what am I doing here?"   
  
"You were sent to the future to be reborn along with the other senshi."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm afraid I don't remember much of anything about your past except that you were raised on the planet Thoth. You were an outcast because of a sun-shaped mark on your forehead."   
  
"I don't have a mark on my forehead!"   
  
  
"You don't now, but it will probably show up when you transform."   
  
At that moment, a long, black limo pulled up. Three men in black suits and ties got out and began walking across the grass.   
  
"Those Mafia guys want to talk to me," Jade said.   
  
"Don't worry, they just want information. Go with them, and contact Sailor Demeter."   
  
"I know, I know," Jade said as the owl flew off.   
  
"Jade Bradford?" one of the men asked.   
  
"Yes," Jade said.   
  
"We've been sent by Don Giovanni. He wants to ask you some questions."   
  
"All right," Jade said. "Let's go." She followed them to the limo and got inside. 


	2. Introductions

TWO   
"Mi vida loca, over and over/destiny turns on a dime/I go where the wind blows, you can't tame a wild rose/Welcome to my crazy life"(Pam Tillis, "Mi Vida Loca")   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The limo pulled up in front of a huge mansion blocked off by a 15-foot wall and a huge metal gate.   
"Whoa," Jade said. "Talk about living the high life."   
  
The other men laughed. "Don Giovanni is one of the wealthiest men in America," one said.   
  
"I believe it," Jade said as the four of them got out of the limo and went inside.   
  
The inside was even more overwhelming. Various works of art lined the walls, and Jade figured that they were the original works.   
  
"Are you Jade Bradford?" A distinguished man in his early 50s had asked the question.   
  
"May I present Don Giovanni," one of the men said.   
  
"I wonder if I'm supposed to kiss his hand like in the Godfather movies," Jade wondered to herself. Instead, she just shook his hand.   
  
"I was told you could answer questions about the woman who saved my daughter," Don Giovanni said. "But first, may I offer you a drink?"   
  
"That would be great," Jade said. She followed him to what appeared to be an old-fashioned parlor for receiving visitors. It was filled with various men in black suits and ties. The only exception were Don Giovanni's daughter and a man in his mid-30s. The latter was dressed in black leather pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt. He seemed oddly out of place in the midst of all the formality. There was also something vaguely familiar about him.   
  
A servant brought Jade a glass of what appeared to be wine. She took a seat next to the man in black leather, who had been sitting off by himself. Several others in the room seemed taken aback by this action, while the man next to her seemed amused.   
  
"That's her, boss! The chick with the purple hair!" One of the men who had shown up at Giovanni's before was pointing at her.   
  
Jade tried to maintain her composure as she said, "I'm afraid I'm not the one you're looking for," she said. "I'm..her cousin."   
  
"I'm anxious to thank her," Don Giovanni said.   
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," Jade replied. "Due to the nature of her..abilities, my cousin's true identity has to remain a mystery."   
  
"Can you tell us her name?" Don Giovanni's daughter spoke up. "I'm Jennifer, by the way."   
  
"Her name is Sailor Schala Sun," Jade said. "And it's nice to meet you Jennifer."   
  
"Schala, what an odd name," the man next to her said. "Yet somehow familiar."   
  
"Do you know this Schala woman, Raven?" Don Giovanni asked.   
  
"I don't know," Raven replied. "Something tells me I should,if that makes any sense."   
  
As she sipped her wine, Jade felt a strange sort of heat emanating from her forehead. She rubbed her head, puzzled.   
  
"First time drinking wine?" Raven asked.   
  
Jade turned and said, "Uh..yeah, that's it."   
  
Raven looked at her intently, then said, "How odd."   
  
"What?" Jade asked.   
  
"You have a sun-shaped mark on your forehead," Raven said.   
  
"So much for only appearing when I transform," Jade mused to herself.   
  
"Watch out for Raven," someone said. "He's quite the womanizer."   
  
"Stuff it, Lou," Raven replied.   
  
"Sorry," Lou said in an offended tone.   
  
A vision of Raven in armor and herself in a bright orange gown flashed through Jade's head. Why did he seem so familiar?   
  
  
Interlude  
Raven Scott was very confused. This woman next to him seemed as familiar as his own shadow, yet he was sure that he'd never met her before. She had felt the connection as well-he was sure of it. The other men had reason to be taken aback when she sat next to him; he was, after all, a dangerous man. He was used to being in control-until now.   
  
  
Interlude  
"I need to talk to Jade alone," Jennifer said.   
  
"Very well," Don Giovanni said. "Jade?"   
  
"Of course," Jade said, and got up to follow the other girl to another room.   
  
"You're the one who saved me, weren't you?" Jennifer asked.   
  
"Yes," Jade replied. "But your father and his men can't know that."   
  
"It's not like they don't know anyway," Jennifer said. "Not too many people have purple hair."   
  
"True," Jade said. "Listen, I have to tell you..."   
  
"About this?" Jennifer asked, pulling out the medallion with the bear on it.   
  
"Yeah," Jade said. "I'd wear it if I wear you; it's very important."   
  
"What does it do?"   
  
"It lets you transform into Sailor Demeter, one of the Universe senshi."   
  
"So I'm a sailor person too?"   
  
"Yeah. That's why those things attacked you, I think; they knew you had power. Unfortunately, I don't know much else about what's going on. I just know that you and I can't lose touch."   
  
"Well, it'll be nice to have someone other than my father's friends hanging around," Jennifer said. "By the way, what's with you and Raven?"   
  
"I don't know," Jade said. "I feel like I've known him before, but I don't know why or how."   
  
"I felt that way when I met him, too," Jennifer said. "But you ought to be careful around him; he's dangerous."   
  
"Dangerous or not, I have to know why I'm feeling this way about him," Jade replied.   
  
"Just be careful, ok? He's hurt a lot of women in the past." 


	3. The Prince

THREE   
"Dreams last so long/Even after you're gone/  
I know that you love me/and soon you will see/  
You were meant for me/  
and I was meant for you"(Jewel, "You Were Meant for Me")  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later, Jade still couldn't take her mind off Raven. Raven, meanwhile, was having the same problem. He had managed to track Jade to Austin College, but that was as far as he'd gotten. Old man Giovanni and his daughter knew how to get in touch with the girl, but neither one was talking. Every time the don suspected there was more to someone than meets the eye, you couldn't get a thing out of him.   
  
Interlude  
"Jennifer! I didn't know you had classes here," Jade exclaimed when she saw Jennifer waving to her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm a music major," Jennifer replied. "I'm glad I ran into you-I had a weird dream."   
  
"About what?" Jade asked as the two girls sat under a tree.   
  
"I dreamed about being the princess of a kingdom working for something called the Negaverse. My kingdom was their ally until we got cheated out of something...I'm not sure what."   
  
"Fragments of our true past, I suppose," Jade said. "I wish I knew more of my past, but Minerva said that she didn't remember much."   
  
"Who's Minerva?"   
  
"She's a white owl that claims to be my guardian."   
  
"Oh. Hey, what's that?"   
  
The sky darkened all of a sudden and several shadowy figures surrounded the girls. "Uh-oh," Jade said.   
  
"Give us the Universe stone!" one of the things said.   
  
"What the hell is a universe stone?" Jennifer asked.   
  
"Forget that, we have to transform!" Jade replied. "Think hard, and your medallion will show you how."   
  
"Ursa Galaxy..Power!" Jennifer said after some hesitation.   
  
"Sun Cosmic Power!"   
  
"Even with two of you, there's no stopping us!" one of the shadows said.   
  
Jade looked at Jennifer, who had transformed into a pure-white suit and cape, then said, "We'll see about that!"   
  
"Ursa Moon Blast!" Jennifer shouted. A huge ball of light hit the shadows and propelled them backward.   
  
"You only stunned them," Jade said. "Let me try. Aurora Borealis!"   
  
"Oww!" one shadow screamed. "That burns! I'll get you for that!"   
  
"Damn, it disintegrated them last time," Jade said.   
  
Sailor Demeter started to reply, but was interrupted by a huge blast that sent both girls flying.   
  
"I've fallen and I can't get up," Sailor Sun complained.   
  
"Ha ha..oww," Sailor Demeter groaned.   
  
"Finish them," a voice said from out of nowhere.   
  
"Who said that?" Sailor Sun asked.   
  
"I am Chaos," the voice replied. "I seek the Universe stone. One of you has it. Since you won't give it to me, both of you will die."   
  
"No!" Sailor Sun said, crawling over to Sailor Demeter and attempting to shield the other girl's body with her own.   
  
"How cute," Chaos remarked. "But sacrificing your life for hers will yield nothing."   
  
"That's enough!" a masculine voice said. Dark energy filled the air. A blast of black light hit the shadows and made them disappear.   
  
"Who dares interrupt my work?" Chaos demanded.   
  
"In the name of the Negaverse, I command you to stop this now!" the newcomer demanded.   
  
"YOU command ME?" Chaos asked. "What a fool you are. I will let you go for now. However, I WILL get that universe stone!"   
  
The presence of Chaos left. Sailors Sun and Demeter de-transformed and lay on the ground, panting. Someone walked toward them.   
  
"Raven!" Jade exclaimed. "You saved us, didn't you?"   
  
"But..he's from the Negaverse," Jennifer protested.   
  
Raven helped both girls up and said, "Relax. I'll explain everything."   
  
"You'd better," Jennifer said. "I'd like to know once and for all what the hell is going on."   
  
  
Giovanni Mansion  
After being bandaged up by Don Giovanni's personal physician, both girls were ready to hear Raven's story. Jennifer had her arms folded. Jade was lost in thought ; the past couple of days had been such a jumble of confusing events.   
  
"I'm a prince of the Negaverse," Raven said. "The Negaverse and Jennifer's kingdom in Ursa Minor were allies, but after the attack on the moon kingdom in this galaxy, the Negaverse and Ursa Minor parted ways."   
  
"So that's what happened," Jennifer said. "But what part did you play in all of this?"   
  
"Very little," Raven said. "Queen Beryl of the Negaverse was my mother, so I got to watch the fun."   
  
"Raven?" Jade asked. "Do you know anything of my past?"   
  
"All I know is that my mother destroyed your kingdom," Raven replied. "Years later, she found out that you survived on planet Thoth and sent me to kill you. However, I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I sent us both back to the past to escape her."   
  
"Wow," Jade said. "You did that for me?"   
  
"Yeah," Raven said. "At the time I felt that it was important that you survive."   
  
"I need to think," Jade said.   
  
"So do I," Jennifer added.   
  
"That's understandable," Raven said. "Take all the time you need; I'll be around." With that, he left the room. 


	4. Vegeta

FOUR   
"I remember eyes that shined as they looked so hard back into mine/  
Now it's just a memory so I'll set you free"(The Bangles, "I'll Set You Free")   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You wanted to see me?" Vegeta leaned against the wall, throwing a small energy blast from his hand up in the air like a tennis ball.   
The entity known as Chaos had no form-she only swirled aroun in a red mist. "I want you to get the Universe stone from Sailor Sun and that sidekick of hers, Sailor Demeter."   
  
"What's in it for me? I've got better things to do than chase little girls around."   
  
"You fool!" Chaos propelled Vegeta against the wall with a show of force. Vegeta looked up, startled.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" Vegeta snapped.   
  
"The Universe stone has great power," Chaos snapped back. "Its holder is the most powerful being in the universe. I want that stone!""   
  
"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Vegeta said.   
  
"You want power, don't you? This stone has it."   
  
"Fine," Vegeta said. "But you had better not be lying."   
  
"Are you daring to threaten me?"   
  
"I'm a Saiyan," Vegeta snapped. "I'll threaten who I please."   
  
  
Interlude  
Jade woke up in Jennifer's bed. "I must have fallen asleep," Jade said to herself. She left the room and wandered down the halls of the huge mansion. It wasn't long before she ran into Raven.   
  
"I was just coming to look for you," he said. "Some of Don Giovanni's men are going to see Phantom of the Operatonight and I wondered if you wanted to go."   
  
Jade's eyes widened. "I've always wanted to see it. Are you going too?"   
  
The don and I have some business to attend to," Raven said. "But they're leaving in an hour, so go find Jennifer and tell her you're going."   
  
"Okay," Jade said, skipping down the hall. "Tell the don I said thanks a bunch!"   
  
Raven simply laughed as Jade ran back down the hall.   
  
Jade, meanwhile, went back to Jennifer's room. Soon Jennifer joined her.   
  
"Did Raven tell you where we're going tonight?" Jennifer asked.   
  
"Yeah! Do you have something I can wear?"   
  
"Hmm, let's see..." Jennifer rummaged around in her closet, tossing various articles of clothing on the floor. "Ah-ha!" she found an orange dress with thin straps and tossed it at Jade.   
  
"It's gorgeous," Jade said.   
  
"It'll look good on you."   
  
  
Interlude  
"Isn't this great?" Jade said during intermission from her seat in the don's private box. "It's everything I thought it would be, and better!"   
  
"Ha ha ha...I'm glad to hear that," a sarcastic voice said.   
  
"What? Who said that?" Lou, the man Raven had snapped at a few days ago, sat up in his seat. He found himself grabbing his gun as a man in strange-looking armor flew in front of them.   
  
"Now do you REALLY think that gun can stop me?" the man threw a blast of energy at Lou, which propelled him backward.   
  
"Jade, we should transform and get this guy!" Jennifer whispered, grabbing her medallion.   
  
"Not here," Jade whispered back. "Everyone will know who we are. Besides, I can feel this guy's power; it won't do us any good."   
  
"Give me the universe stone!" the man demanded, looking directly at Jade.   
  
"Not again," Jade groaned. "Whatever that thing is, I don't have it," she snapped. "Dammit, why couldn't Raven be here?"   
  
"Fine, we'll do it the hard way," the man snapped. "Pathetic humans-this will be all too easy." He gathered a ball of energy and tossed it at Jade and Jennifer, only to be surprised by...   
  
"Barrier!" Jade found herself yelling. A huge bubble of enrgy surrounded the group and the blast bounced off.   
  
"Damn!" the man said. Then he grinned. "Try this-big bang attack!"   
  
Jade closed her eyes and mentally strengthened the shield. Beside her, Jennifer was cursing a blue streak. The blast easily bounced off.   
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Jennifer muttered.   
  
"What the hell?" the man yelled. "Only a Saiyan could have deflected that blast!"   
  
"Saiyan..." The word echoed in Jade's mind and memories flooded through her head. "In the name of the Saiyan sun kingdom of Aurora, I demand you explain yourself!"   
  
The man looked at her, stunned. "I am Prince Vegeta. How could you be of Aurora's royal family? They were killed centuries ago."   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Jade said. "Would you kill a fellow Saiyan, then?"   
  
"Bah," Vegeta said. "Woman, you aren't worth my time." With that, he flew out of the building.   
  
"Um..what's a Saiyan?" Jennifer asked. "Jade?"   
  
Jade found herself collapsing from the draining effects of the energy shield. In seconds, everything had gone black.   
  
  
Interlude  
"You didn't tell me she was a Saiyan," Vegeta said in accusation.   
  
"I didn't know," Chaos snapped.   
  
"Ha, the all-powerful Chaos didn't know? How could you overlook something like that?"   
  
"Insolent!" Chaos propelled Vegeta against the wall again.   
  
Vegeta got up and laughed. "You can hurt me, but you can't kill me. I'm just as evil as you are, but you're only a substance-an emotion. You cannot and will not make me kill my own kind."   
  
With that, Vegeta sailed away. Chaos was left, cursing herself and Vegeta both.   
  
  
Interlude  
Jade woke up in a guest room in the Giovannis' mansion. Minerva was perched on a chair. Jennifer was pacing the room.   
  
"Jennifer?" Jade asked warily. "Minerva?"   
  
"Jade, thank God!" Jennifer said, rushing over to the bed. "You've been out for a week. What did you do, anyway?"   
  
"That shield..it drained a lot out of me. That Vegeta is one powerful character," Jade said.   
  
"I'm sorry," Minerva said. "I didn't realize that you were a Saiyan. Your parents appointed me your guardian after they sent you to the planet Thoth, so I didn't know your true identity."   
  
"Do you know anything about Saiyans?" Jade asked Minerva.   
  
"I know that they're a powerful warrior race," Minerva answered. "When the moon is full, they can transform into giant, uncontrollable monkeys-if they have tails."   
  
"Tails? I don't have a tail," Jade said.   
  
"Your parents must have cut it off," Minerva said.   
  
"What if my tail comes back now that I've tapped into my Saiyan power?"   
  
"That would be weird," Jennifer said.   
  
"Hey, maybe someone should tell Raven about all this," Jade said.   
  
"Tell me what?" Raven said as he entered the room. "Are you all right?"   
  
"Fine, no thanks to you," Jade snapped. "Why weren't you there when we needed you? That Vegeta guy could have killed us!"   
  
"I told you, I had business to attend to," Raven snapped. "You're the all-mighty Saiyan; protect yourself."   
  
Jade was stunned. "I thought you cared about me," she whispered.   
  
Raven narrowed his eyes. "So you had a pretty face and I had a soft spot. Big deal. I may have saved your life, but that doesn't mean I love you, kid."   
  
Jade tried to hold back her tears and said, "How..dare you! You arrogant bastard! Jennifer and I could have died!"   
  
Raven's face changed from annoyance to fury. "Do you realize who you're talking to?"   
  
"Um, Jade?" Jennifer said. "Maybe it's not wise to make him mad."   
  
"Why?" Jade asked. "He's just a man."   
  
Raven flew at Jade and pressed her against the wall. "Don't you dare mess with me, little girl," he whispered, twisting her arm. "You don't know a damn thing about the real world."   
  
"Let go of my arm," Jade said.   
  
"Raven, let her go, dammit," Jennifer said. She ran over to help her friend, but Raven knocked her back.   
  
"FATHER!" Jennifer yelled. Minerva flew out the window. "Damn bird," Jennifer cursed.   
  
"He won't be back for a while," Raven said.   
  
"Then how about this?" Jennifer said. "Ursa Galaxy Power!"   
  
Raven turned around and aimed a burst of enrgy at Jennifer, which she dodged.   
  
"Paralysis bind!" she yelled.   
  
"Fool," Raven hisssed, pushing her back. "I'm too strong for that."   
  
"Sun Cosmic Power!" Jade yelled, transforming into Sailor Sun.   
  
"What do you think you can do?" Raven asked. "You know damn well I'm too strong for you."   
  
Sailor Sun knew he was right, but found herself asking, "Why are you doing this?"   
  
"I do what I please," Raven hisssed. He began powering up a dark energy blast, and..   
  
"Sun Fire Wall!" Sailor Sun yelled, releasing a wall of fire to protect herself and Sailor Demeter. Raven's blast was released seconds later and the shield held-barely.   
  
"Next time, you're mine," Raven hissed. "Maybe I'll just take the universe stone for myself, eh?"   
  
"I don't think so," a familiar voice hissed.   
  
"Prince..Vegeta," Sailor Sun whispered, letting the shield down and collapsing next to Sailor Demeter. Minerva flew in and perched on the bed.   
  
"How did you get HIM to come?" Sailor Demeter asked.   
  
"Never mind that," Vegeta snapped. "Big bang attack!" An explosion rocked the room, and Raven flew out into the hall. Vegeta went after him. Sailor Sun staggered into the hall.   
  
"Fool woman," Vegeta grumbled. "What kind of Saiyan are you? You could have destroyed him yourself."   
  
"I didn't know I was a Saiyan until a week ago, prince," Sailor Sun said.   
  
"Bah," Vegeta said, bending over Raven's battered body. "I'll do it, then."   
  
Sailor Sun put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and said, "Prince Vegeta, please don't."   
  
"Why not?" he snapped.   
  
"Because many years ago, he saved my life. He was a different man then, I suppose. I ask in the name of Aurora that you spare his life."   
  
"Bah, you're too soft, woman," Vegeta scoffed.   
  
"I never said you couldn't make him suffer," Sailor Sun added.   
  
"Now you're talking," Vegeta said. "But I do expect you to tell me what's going on here."   
  
"Just let me...catch my breath," Sailor Sun gasped.   
  
"How are we going to explain you to my father?" Sailor Demeter asked Vegeta.   
  
"Your problem, not mine woman," Vegeta snapped. The Sailor Sun woman had her head on his shoulder and he was tempted to shake it off. Soft or not, she was Saiyan royalty and she had power. And he was getting a funny feeling in his stomach sitting next to her. He looked down and noticed something that hadn't been there before.   
  
Sailor Sun had a tail. 


End file.
